Sólo una chispa
by Daydreaming with monsters
Summary: Un nombre, un gemido desencadena el final del principio para Pansy. Hasta que se da cuenta de que una chispa puede prender su alma y apagar definitivamente su esperanza. Al segundo golpe, ya estará lista. Para Mentafetamina y sus grandes ideas, si lo lee.


Ella no la amó. Yo tampoco, pero me aferro a ella, porque es sólo una chispa... y sigue brillante.

Pero ella amó a un supuesto héroe, sin ver que los villanos lloraban cada noche por ser quienes eran.

Al menos, así lo veo yo.

**[Harry Potter y etcétera son de J. K. Rowling y etcétera]**

* * *

**Just a spark.**

_Sólo una chispa._

* * *

_I don't even know myself at all, I thought I would be happy, but now, the more I try to push it, I realise, gotta let go of control.._

_Ni siquiera me conozco del todo. Yo pensaba que iba a ser feliz, pero ahora_, c_uanto más trato de empujarlo, me doy cuenta que tengo que dejar el control._

_**Last Hope – Paramore**__ (una y otra vez*-*)_

* * *

Pansy sacrificaba mucho tiempo de sí misma intentando conservar su relación con Draco. Con aquel pedante, imbécil, inútil, del que estaba enamorada como una idiota. Estaban al borde del abismo y lo observaban, cómo un niño tentado a probar cómo se siente caer desde tan alto, cómo un suicida llevándose al límite con una navaja en la mano. Cerca del final, siempre cerca del final, pero nunca sobre él, a vergonzosos metros. Ahí estaban ellos, boca sobre boca y cuerpo sobre cuerpo, reclamando propiedad sobre algo libre, encerrando al pájaro en la jaula. Gemido sobre gemido. En una constante pelea bajo las sábanas que, desde un principio, estaba claramente ganada por el rubio. Ella siempre ha intentado cubrirlo todo con colores, ¿sabes? Se auto-convencía de que él la amaba, o lo intentaba. A veces era demasiado difícil. Pero, dentro de la capacidad que Draco Malfoy tenía para amar, en cierta medida, sí, la amaba. Sus alabanzas y el hecho de que le fuera lamiendo las botas por ahí eran lo que más amaba de ella. El concepto del amor de éste cambiaria mucho después, claro, cuando conociera a una rubia intrépida de aquellas, pero eso en otra.

Ella no estaba ahí, no. Pero la mención de alguien cercano a ella desató el principio del acontecimiento, o más bien final, que me he propuesto a narrar.

Sólo un gemido, cerca del final, enmarcando el nombre de una privilegiada del mundo que deseaba complicarse todo, al parecer. Hermosa, guapa, requerida, amigable… y amaba a la única persona que no estaba comentando su belleza por ahí. Que tragedia, princesa de cerámica, que tragedia. Con su perpetua aura de superioridad que caía ante el primer comentario despectivo de un moreno que entraba efectivamente en el adjetivo "antisocial", la niña insegura que se cubría de maquillajes y medias de red, sonrisa rebelde, sonrisa _tentadora_, era un gran objeto de deseo. Criada entre rosas y césped verde, nacida en cuna de seda, amada por todos menos por el único importante para su pequeña cabeza llena de inseguridades y recuerdos rosas.

– _Daphne_ –gimió el arruinador de historias.

Y ella terminó con lo que había empezado, y con sus esperanzas. Luego, se vistió y salió de la habitación de chicos de sexto, sin decir palabra. Él tampoco pudo encontrar palabra que decir, porque ya había dicho una y la había cagado. Suspiró y revolvió bajo la cama de quien tal vez era su mejor amigo, encontrando un libro sobre alguna estupidez histórica que no se molestó en revisar. Relajado sobre su cama, se acomodó de manera en la que creyó que se concentraría más en el contenido del texto que en el de sus pensamientos. Probó unos instantes y descubrió que no tenía en lo absoluto algún tipo de disposición hacia la lectura como forma de distracción y aislamiento. A Theodore le funcionaba, ¿por qué a él no? ¿Por qué al chico más perfecto de Hogwarts, según su hermoso ser, no le funcionaba aquel truco para esconderse de sus rebeldes pensamientos?

No quería que su mente fuera a la habitación de la castaña, que como bien pudo adivinar, lloró. Pequeñas gotas y en silencio, increíble para quienes conocen la costumbre de la chica de llamar la atención sobre sus sentimientos, estuvieran o no presentes, pero lloró. Por sueños destruidos y cosas que debería haber visto antes, porque alguien como él necesitaba alguien a su altura, un similar, un cómplice en el crimen de atraer miradas cargadas de significados carnales. Divagó en su mente y encontró algo que podía usar, como una pequeña chispa para encender el fuego del amor propio: ella sabía que esto sucedería, estaba segura de que cierta parte de su mente extraña e inestable lo comprendía desde un principio. Toda su mente, en realidad. Sonrió ante la tardía iluminación y pensó que, siendo algo de lo que tenía conocimiento en un principio, el factor sorpresa no contaba para herirla. Rebuscado, sí, pero aquél era su consuelo, el hecho de que el final estaba pronosticado antes del inicio. Era sólo una pequeña chispa, que prendía un pequeño fuego, pero la mantenía despierta y viva. Luego de las decepciones amorosas, hay que comprender, uno busca consuelo hasta en los tés de Madame Tudipié, si lo consigue. Pansy no necesitó salir afuera a mostrar sus lágrimas, todo lo contrario, necesito entrar a ella misma.

Al día siguiente, se sentó con ellos: los inútiles lamebotas, el antisocial pervertido, el bufón ignorado, la zorra promiscua y el mayor problema de su vida. Mostró normalidad y se auto-convenció de ella, cómo hacía todo el tiempo, siendo ésta tal vez su especialidad dentro de lo que es habilidades admitiendo que era casi nula en cualquier otra cuestión, según ella. El engaño a otros y el engaño propio eran su fuerte y les sacaba provecho cada vez que podía. Lo hizo al día siguiente también y todos los días que le siguieron. Hasta se consiguió unos buenos ligues, que decir. Pero jamás lo superó realmente, porque cada vez que lo veía con una zorra en el regazo escuchaba el sonido de su corazón romperse otra vez, y otra y otra vez, cómo un florero caído rompiéndose, como mil y un sonidos a la vez. Él la había olvidado, sólo era Pansy. Había estado en su vida tanto tiempo que era como parte de su mobiliario personal.

Aquella mañana, algún día de enero año después de un derramamiento de sangre particular, entre la nieve, el barro y toda la chorrada invernal que parecía no darse cuenta que la navidad había pasado ya, llegó una lechuza a la casa de los Parkinson, ahora propiedad de Pansy. Ella salió, con sus piyamas esmeralda y una taza de café en la mano a observar el exterior con cierta nostalgia post-guerra y el ave pasó cerca de su cabeza, como quien deja una bomba en territorio enemigo. Era una bomba, pero no era un territorio enemigo. Tal vez podría haberlo sido. Alzó el sobre con nerviosismo, anticipación, al tiempo que leía el remitente. Entonces, las piezas encajaron en su mente. La estaba invitando a su casamiento, con la hermana de su problema... el muy pedante. Imbécil. La taza de café se cayó, el niño cayó, y el suicida le dió uso a la navaja. Pero tenía que suceder, porque hay ciertas cosas que tienen que suceder. Sigue adelante, Pansy, se dijo antes de llamar a Duffy para que limpiara el desastre de la taza, mientras pensaba que diablos llevaría a la fiesta y si encontraría algo más bonito que el vestido de la novia, para arruinarla a la muy zorra.

– Tengo que dejar que suceda –susurró.

Sus ojos brillaban con decisión. Después de todo, sólo se había terminado su esperanza, no el mundo. Con o sin ella, seguía girando, mientras se agarraba con desesperación... al futuro, supongo. Pensó mucho sobre eso mientras se cambiaba y organizaba antes que llegaran sus invitados del día, que más que invitados eran parte del mobiliario tradicional. A pesar de todo, Daphne siempre había sido su mejor amiga, no iban a romper lazos por algunos conflictos y menos por un imbécil pedante rubio que se habían decidido a odiar, aunque no dejaban de estar dentro de su grupo de amigos. Pidió a Duffy que hiciera té, sirviera cinco tazas y alguna estupidez dulce que ella probaría de a bocados, pero supuso que la segunda tanda de visitantes, que iría ahí movidos por curiosidad y uno por posibles bromas, disfrutarían.

– ¿Puedes creerlo? Se casará con la puta de mi hermana. Desvergonzados, no tienen mínima pizca de elegancia – Pansy no era la única infeliz con el casamiento aquel, al parecer. Lo demostró una rubia despampanante apareciéndose sin permiso y con su accesorio favorito, Theodore. Y es que no podían considerarlo más que un accesorio, siendo tan silencioso y tal, pero a Daphne siempre le habían gustado los accesorios. Aún no se habían casado y seguramente lo harían cuando la rubia lo decidiera, ya que el ex Slytherin era un completo dejado en todo tema importante de la vida. – ¡Y se atreven a invitarte así! Mi hermana se ganó unos buenos gritos de mi parte, ¿sabes? No se lo perdonaré a la muy puta.

La despampanante se sentó en un sillón de la sala de aquella mansión, furiosa. Ante su furia su guapo novio sólo subió una ceja, porque esa era su maldita costumbre hacia cualquier acción que demostrara sentimientos. Su novia lo observó, aún furiosa y él le dedicó una sonrisa malévola, de esas que solo él podía hacer con suficiente gracia. Se zanjó el asunto cuando Pansy habló.

– Puedo creerle. Admitamos que tu hermana siempre ha estado ahí para cagarla y él… él es él – se encogió de hombros y sirvió té de la bella tetera en la mesa de café frente a ella, dejándose caer luego en el sillón anticuado detrás de ella. – ¿Quieren té?

– Eres buena fingiendo normalidad – otra vez, el accesorio gruñón había intercedido con un comentario brusco y una ceja levantada. Su ceja debía estar bastante musculosa luego de tantas subidas y bajadas.

– Ya no la finjo, se volvió normalidad – Pansy se encogió de hombros otra vez mientras iba a recibir a Goyle y Zabini frente a la chimenea.

* * *

_It's just a spark, but it's enough, to keep me going. And when it's dark out, no-ones around, it keeps going._

_Es sólo una chispa, pero es suficiente para seguir adelante. Y cuando esta oscuro afuera, y no hay nadie alrededor sigue brillante._

* * *

_Juro que admiro la capacidad de Hayley y los chicos (Paramore: corazón, corazón) para hacer canciones agridulces y significativas de mil modos. También admiro la capacidad de la chica para putear sin putear luego de un rompimiento, claro, con canciones que duelen hasta a la distancia. Pero esta, Last Hope, de mis favoritas, es de las primeras. Hay millones de retorcidas maneras en la que la canción coincide con la historia de Pansy, ésa zorra con sentimientos apegada al villano narcisista y necesitado. Cómo me imagino a él usándola cada vez que necesitaba... bueno, lo que él podría necesitar de una chica como ella, ¿no? Palabras, admiración, deseo. Se que podrán encontrar varias._

_He desteñido un poco, lo siento. Últimamente sólo puedo escribir cosas con giros siniestros que no combinan con mi habitual estilo lleno de humor estúpido e inocente que no se lo cree ni nuestro ¿amado? Potter. Además, he leído algo de Metanfetamina que me tiene de los pelos y me enseñó a amar al lado oscuro más que a los héroes, creo que pudieron ver a sus personajes aquí, más o menos. Si lo lees, genia, es para ti. Si, yo soy la que se leyó tu fic en una noche, eres mi nueva maldita ídola._

_Se me hace raro escribir algo que no es para un reto, confieso, además, siento que le faltó algo. Más fuerza o algo. _

_Aún no tengo beta, interesados, contactar antes de que me dé un ataque._


End file.
